


Where it happened

by Nejleetv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Gay Club, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, keith (voltron) - Freeform, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejleetv/pseuds/Nejleetv
Summary: Lance convinces Pidge and Hunk to accompany him to a new gay bar that's opened up near campus and unsurprisingly shenanigans occur :)





	1. fateful meeting

It was a typical day at the Garrison. Lance Pidge and Hunk were sitting in their usual seats at the back of the classroom where they could chat and joke around without drawing too much attention towards themselves. 

 “So who wants to come to a gay bar with me after this?” lance asked the two sitting in front of him giving them the most nonchalant look ever.

“should you really be saying that so loudly?” hunk whispered concerned. It’s not as if he had a problem with it, people’s sexual orientations were none of his concern. Lance was lance, one of his best friends for god knows how long, he just knew how judgemental people could be even in this day and age.

Pidge snorted. “Lance practically flirts with anything that walks on two legs, I’m pretty sure everyone here knows he’s gay”

“Ok firstly I’m bi, there’s a difference” he stated matter of factly “secondly you guys still haven’t answered my question, there’s this gay bar just around campus called the paladin or something we should totally go”

“But I’m not even gay, would I even be allowed” hunk asked.

 “Dude, no one cares they don’t discriminate, anyway is that a yes or a no?”

Pidge and Hunk both gave each other a look as if they were mentally contemplating if this was a good idea or not and then both sighed simultaneously and shrugged. “Fine” pidge sighed. “As long as we don’t have to haul your drunk ass out of there later”

Lance broke out into a massive grin displaying all of his pearly white teeth and cute dimples on each cheek, “Sweet, this is why you guys are the best” he put either arm around each of their shoulders and hugged them tightly, squishing them together until hunk was begging for air. Once lance had let go he noticed one of the broodiest students in the class rolling his eyes at the noise they were making. Man was he a sourpuss, lance thought to himself, he always wore a look that seemed like he wanted to fight everyone, and his everyday black ensemble of t-shirts and jeans didn’t help make him look any more fun. Not to mention he had a stupid mullet haircut, who even has a mullet in 2016? Business in the front and party in the back, more like business in the front and angsty gloomy teen in the back. Lance decided to ignore him, the guy had no friends by the looks of it and sat at the front of the classroom every day, always the last to enter and first to leave.

Today was a Friday, meaning they had Shiro teaching them flight control engineering, he was a pretty chill professor for the most part but was stern when he needed to be, making most of his students their favourite teacher. The class was ushered to silence as shiro stood up “Okay class, be quiet now” he stood. “I’ve finally gotten around to marking all of your assessments you handed in a few weeks’ back, well done to you all, I saw some of the best work in all my time working here” he sat back down again then proceeded to display their grades on the screen. Lance scrolled his eyes eagerly across the screen, he’d worked day and night on this assignment and anything other than top of the class would be a disappointment to him. He slowly looked down the list of names until his finally came across Lance Sanchez.

 “Are you kidding me? Second…again?” Lance stood up and pointed towards the board displaying all grades of the 30 students in the class. He was in second place with 57 marks out of 60, pidge was 4th and hunk 9th. Lance felt his blood boil as he saw the name of the person in first place with an almost perfect score of 59 out of 60. Keith Gyeong. “Seriously? That hermit got first? he didn’t even bother asking for his paper back, I mean look at him he’s just walking out of the classroom like he’s hot shit” Lance purposely shouted that last part in hope that keith would hear it but even if he had keith showed no expression as he walked out of the classroom.

“Lance, maybe if you spent more time working on your feedback instead of harassing students you would be in first place for once” Shiro replied to lance as a crowd of students formed around him. He removed his glasses and pursed his lips and drew his attention back to the students in front of him.

 “daaaamn you got told!” pidge elbowed Lances side and laughed alongside hunk as they poked fun at him being called out in front of everyone.

“Shutup you two” lance couldn’t help the blush that was evident on his face as he shoved pidge off his side. He always had a slight infatuation for their hunky professor that wore way too cute sweaters for his muscly build. Not only was he hot but he was extremely kind too, lance was sure nearly every student: male and female flung themselves at him, but the ring on his finger made it clear he was not on the market.

“Awhhh, is lance mad because his crush was mean to him” hunk pouted exaggeratedly making pidge break into a fit of laughter once again.

 “Shhhhh” lance covered both of their mouths with his hands gripping their faces tightly until he soon felt a wet warmth he recognised as pidge’s tongue licking his palm. “Gross!” lance pulled both his hands back quickly and wiped it against his jeans furrowing his eyebrows at two in front of him. “no one is supposed to know about that” lance hushed.

“yeah, yeah your secret is safe with us, though I’m sure the shade of tomato red your face goes whenever he compliments you has already given it away” hunk replied.

 “does it really get that red?” lance almost shouted and looked at both hunk and pidge who were nodding sympathetically and tapping his back. Lance slumped his shoulders as they all made their way back to the dorms.

* * *

  


Lance looked through his drawer for what felt like the 50th time. Hunk and Pidge were already sitting dressed on the sofa of the tiny living room waiting on lance to pick an outfit.

“Lance, hurry up we’ve been waiting for like 5 hours now” pidge exaggerated.

She had already decided on her simple outfit of; black shorts with fishnet tights underneath, a black crop top that was slightly too big and only managed to display a sliver of skin, her belly button only visible when she stretched and a khaki coloured bomber jacket, matched with a pair of black boots. Hunk stuck to a pair of faded grey jeans and a white t-shirt. Simple. Lance however wasn’t simple at all, he wanted an outfit that would help him get laid but not look too slutty, not that slutty was ever a bad thing in lance’s book but gropers were a real thing and he didn’t want any bad experiences. With a sigh he finally decided on a sheer lace tank top, a pair of skin tight jeans and a navy coloured bomber jacket, adding a thick black choker as an accessory. He grabbed his hair gel and squeezed a pea sized amount into his hand and lightly tousled his hair in the mirror. The auburn locks were messy in a kind of I woke up like this look, he exact look lance was going for, he quickly turned to check on his outfit one last time and walked out into the living room.

“Okay I’m ready lets g- wait pidge you’re wearing a bomber jacket too” 

“uhh yeah? So?”

 “you don’t think people are gonna think were a couple do you?”

 “God I hope not” 

Lance clutched at his heart dramatically at the insult.

“I’ll have you know you’d be extremely lucky to date me”

“Yeah yeah whatever, and don’t worry about us “matching” we’re not the only people in the world who own bomber jackets” she rolled her eyes a linked arms with lance.

 “Guys can we leave now?”

Lance was so busy worrying about his outfit again that he hadn’t realised hunk was waiting at the door with his car keys.

“oh yeah right, sorry” 

Lance grabbed his phone, keys and wallet from the couch and left the apartment, locking the door on the way out and making their way to the bar.

* * *

  


What should’ve been a 10-minute drive ended up being a 40 minutes as hunk circled the area taking lance’s directions who kept shouting “I swear it was here last week, maybe it’s the next road?”. In hindsight relying on lance’s memory wasn’t the best of ideas and he was against the idea of asking strangers for directions, eventually pidge got tired of going around in circles and begrudgingly got out of the car and asked the next person she saw for directions much to lance’s dismay. After an awkward 5 minutes for lance realising they were going in the complete opposite direction they made their way to the paladin. It was fairly large and looked like a new building. The bright neon lights outside displaying the name outside changed from pink, to purple to blue respectively and was a great contrast the simple black exterior of the building. Luckily for them there wasn’t too long of a queue to get in even though it was already almost 12am, the scarily large bouncers at the door asked for their ID and lance tried and failed to convince them to let them in without it and ended up embarrassingly pulling it out of his back pocket before all three of them were sent to the back of a now much longer line.

“Are you purposely trying to ruin this night or are you _that_ stupid?”

“I was just trying to test out my seduction skills pidge you never know when they might come in handy”

 “yes and where did that get us? Almost kicked out when we hadn’t even entered yet!”

 “okay okay” lance surrendered “we’re in now so let’s have fun okay”

Pidge just huffed and made her way to the cocktail bar where Hunk was already ordering from. The inside of the club was a lot larger than it seemed from the outside. Lance took in his surroundings. The heavy bass of the music filled his ears making his own body thump in time to the music, he walked slowly admiring the light layer of smog created by a fog machine and the rainbow coloured lights that were reflecting off the wall. It wasn’t much longer until someone had taken an interest and asked him to dance, of course lance being lance said yes and went to town on the hottie grinding behind him. He moved his hips roughly against the man’s jeans grabbing onto the back of his neck for balance as he felt a pair of hands grab his waist. They danced like that together for a few songs until lance was flipped over and got a really good look at the man. He was slightly taller than lance was and a lot more built, he wore a typical fuckboy wife beater and jeans that were way too tight even by lance’s standards. Although he dressed like a douche he had a pretty cute face- honestly lance tried to pay attention but all he could see was a couple behind them making out like their life depended on it. God, they were really going at it. The man lance was dancing with who he was not bothered enough to learn his name for tried to grab back his attention and started swaying to the beat, hands still on his hips, lance snapped out of it and gave him a slightly forced smile copying his actions and slowly moving to the beat. Again his gaze fell on the two guys behind them, seemingly mismatched the shorter of the two was pale with jet black hair, wearing a skin tight black tee that showed a sliver of his pale skin and equally tight pair of plain black jeans. Lance was starting to think jeans that looked like they were painted onto your legs were a trademarked gay outfit. The shorter man had hooked his arms around the taller man’s neck, his fingers lacing into his curls. The taller of the two was much deeper in complexion, his hands roaming up and down the sides of the other, landing at his ass and squeezing lightly. Lance couldn’t see much of their faces but from what he could tell they were hot. The way their lips moved against each other so hungrily, tongues darting in and out occasionally was beginning to get lance all hot and bothered, he couldn’t take his eyes off them as he gulped loudly. Mouth feeling dry; a slight whimper leaving his lips as the fingers laced in the taller boy’s hair was pulled down by the other exposing his neck which he then proceeded to suckle.

 “Hey are you okay?” the man who he had forgotten he was supposed to be dancing with waved a hand in front of his face.

 “oh, um yes I’m fine Pablo, just thirsty” he looked over to the two boys who caught his attention earlier, the shorter one whispering in to the other’s ears both of them laughing to themselves, “yeah…real thirsty”

“My name is Carlo”

Lance whipped his head back not hearing what came out of his mouth “sorry can you repeat what you just said I didn’t quite catch that”

 “look if you’re not interested just say so don’t waste my time”

 “what are you talking about” lance asked not wanting to sound defensive but it certainly came off that way

 “whatever, find someone else to dance with”

“wait I didn’t-” lance huffed to himself as Carlo walked off, chatting up the next guy he saw.

Lance tried to feel bothered, he even attempted going after him but decided against it when he looked back to see if he could get another glimpse at the two guys he was practically eye fucking earlier. To his surprise they were still there but probably not for long as they laced their fingers and headed towards the exit. Before he even realised it, Lance’s legs were moving as if on their own accord and began following. _What am I even going to do when I reach them?_ He thought to himself, _Am I going to talk to them? tell them how hot they looked while I watched them stick their tongues down each other’s throats like a freaking weirdo?_ He knew it made no sense but it was already too late for him to back out now as he tapped on the shorter boy’s shoulder and shouted at him to “Wait!” through the excruciatingly loud music.

The boy immediately turned around huffing loudly with an annoyed look present on his face.“What?” He shouted. The look of annoyance on his face lasted for a few seconds before it slowly dropped into something more like horror as the red, dim lights changed into a softer pink, bright enough to clearly see the boy who followed him.

“Keith?” Lance practically shouted completely and utterly flabbergasted.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Keith asked, his voice full of worry, all the colour on his face had disappeared and his brows were furrowed, eyes drooped low and starting to look glossy.

 “I could ask you the same thing I, I, you, what? why? How?” it was as if Lance had forgotten the English language, struggling to form a coherent sentence as the worlds left his lips.

“I…I” Keith looked from Lance to the other man he was about to leave with, pupils darting between the two of them, his body movement becoming jittery and _shit_ lance thought were his eyes watering?

Keith didn’t say anything to either of them and instead opted for turning his body around and walking quickly towards the exit, not looking behind at either of them.

Babe wait where are you going?” the other man had called out, his deep voice invading lances ears. He began moving, making his way to the door of the club, with lance hot on his heels following him. It was almost impossible to get through the crowd, it was peak clubbing hours and the dance hall was filled with hot and sweaty bodies that they were having a tough time manoeuvring between. Lance used his height to his advantage and stood on his tiptoes, searching through the crowd to look for Keith. No luck. Damn he moves fast.  It took a lot of bodily strength and apologising to the people he barged into for lance to actually make it outside, the cold fresh air hitting him strongly. Immediately he scanned his eyes outside the club, trying to look for an outdated mullet head and had finally caught him on the other side of the pavement, zipping up his leather jacket and putting on a helmet.

 “Lance ran across the road, not bothering to check for any oncoming vehicles. luckily for him the roads were pretty quiet at this hour “Wait, Keith!” he shouted across hoping he would hear him. Instead Lance received a blank look in return, their eyes locking for a brief moment before he turned on the engine of his motorbike and drove off. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out why he had looks so terrified. He looked perfectly fine eating someone else’s face before he had shown up. Was it him? Did Keith have some sort of issue with lance that he didn’t know of? Getting carried away with paranoid thoughts wasn’t the best thing to do when lance had noticed he was outside the club with no intention of going back inside. Instead he decided to call up Hunk hoping he would be able to feel his phone vibrating over the vibrations of the music. After 3 rings he picked up.

 “Hey, lance what’s up?”

 “Hey Hunk actually I’m feeling sick can you grab pidge and drive us home please?”

 “Woah are you alri-”

 “I’m fine really, just…tired”

 “Okay lance I’ll be out in a few”

Lance pushed his phone back into his pocket and sighed loudly, he didn’t like lying to Hunk but didn’t want to bother explaining why he was stuck outside without his ID. Judging by the way Keith looked, it wouldn’t feel right to blab to other people about what had just happened. Within 5 minutes both Hunk and Pidge were outside, the latter looking slightly dishevelled with a foggy look in her eyes and a light flush on her neck. Lance raised his eyebrow at her and she laughed loudly in response. Yupp she was definitely drunk.

 “You look perfectly fine to me” pidge declared as she walked towards Hunk’s car that lance was leaning on.

“I’m fine. I’ve just got a headache and I’m tired and Hunk is our only ride so if I leave we all leave”

“Ugh whatever” pidge slumped into the passenger seat of the car.

Lance opened the door and sat in the back seats of the car, silently thanking pidge that she didn’t question him further. He looked outside the window at the moving building and street that was so empty so early on in the morning, closing his eyes and slowly drifting into a light sleep.

What felt like 5 minutes later, lance felt his body being shaken wildly, he slowly opened his eyes squinting at the bright lights of the car and huffed, shoving the small girl who was violently waking him up.

“Thanks for waking me up so gently pidge” he spat sarcastically.

A smug spread on her face as she stuck her tongue out at him.

 “Lance we’re back, go back to you room and make sure you sleep properly okay” Hunk’s voice was filled with tenderness, still probably believing that lance wasn’t feeling well. He looked up and smiled warmly at the bigger boy and exited the car, yawning and stretching out his stiff muscles. They walked in silence towards their building and waved tiredly at each other when they reached their own rooms. The door whooshed open when lance scanned his card through it, he was too tired to get changed after the events of the night and flopped onto his bed, kicking his shoes off with his feet and wiggling under the blanket. His eyes drifted shut as he dreamt of pale skin, mullets and broad shoulders in tight shirts.

  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

“ughhh” Lance groaned as his 7am alarm sounded through his miniature bedroom, early mornings had never been his strong point but the amount of sleep he did not have last night made this morning all the more unpleasant. He enveloped more of his blankets around his ears to try and drown out the alarm and wriggled himself into an embryo-like position to savour a few more moments of sleep but unfortunately for him even the thick fabric did nothing to muffle the noise. He groaned loudly and extended one long arm out of his cocoon of blankets and waved it around until his hand wacked into the blaring device, furiously jamming the off button until the incessant noise stopped. The light seeping in through the gap of his curtain stung his fresh from sleep swollen eyes- he covered them from the sun with the front of his palm and rubbed them until he was able to see colourful little specs. The events that occurred on Friday night still felt surreal to him, lance had played the scenario out in his head several times 

1\. He went to a gay club.  
2\. He bumped into Keith at said gay club  
3\. Keith looked terrified and ran off on his motorbike away from lance close to tears.

During the weekend lance, had asked pidge and hunk if they’d seen anyone they knew at the paladin on Friday, when they both responded with a no and proceeded to ask why, he brushed it off, making a joke of saying he saw someone who looked exactly like professor Coran there causing both to laugh and scoff; telling him how wild his imagination was. At first he believed that maybe they were right. Maybe he did imagine Keith while he was in his drunken daze…but the more he mulled it over and the more he remembered the look of horror on Keith’s face when he recognized him the more it became permanently branded into his mind and he concluded it was most definitely real.  
He sighed loudly and rolled out of bed, wrapping his blanket around his shivering body in the chilly room. Opening his cupboard, he grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a jacket and made his way into the bathroom to try and warm himself up in the shower before class. The bathroom was even colder than his bedroom, his teeth chattered as he turned on the shower; the metal lever ice cold against his fingertips and let the water run for a few minutes to allow it to heat up. It was at this moment that he finally got a good look at his reflection in the mirror opposite his shower, the lack of sleep was beginning to take a toll on his face as he observed the dark eyebags under his eyes. He cringed at his reflection and turned away and stepped into the shower one foot at a time to test the waters, when he decided the water was warm enough he stepped in, welcoming the feeling of hot water streaming over his body.

After spending enough time in the shower to make his fingers turn pruny, he lept out, towelled off, and got changed into his outfit making sure to moisturize beforehand. Glancing one more time in the mirror lance was pleased to see that he didn’t look as bad as when he first woke up; the bags under his eyes were still there but far less prominent so that was a plus. He quickly devoured a breakfast bar and made his way to class grabbing his bag and phone in the process. As he walked through campus he comprehended that he would most likely see Keith in class today. He knew he would have to see him eventually, they went to same course and had the same classes for pete’s sake. But the idea of seeing him after what happened was slowly eating away at him and now that he was so close to being in the same room again he couldn’t help the growing feeling of uneasiness. 

When he reached the classroom lance hesitantly turned his head to peek inside. No sign of Keith. Well, that was no surprise he was always last to come in, barely making it on time to lesson which would always annoy him to no end.

“What are you doing?”

Lance jumped as he heard the voice behind him and turned around to see hunk staring at him, eyebrow raised.

“n-nothing, what are you doing” lance replied

“trying to get to class?” hunk responded slowly, purposefully dragging out each word.

“oh, right yeah me too” lance laughed nervously which earned him another quizzical look from hunk before he shook his head and walked   
over to their seats.

lance slumped down on his chair and began taking out his books, his body tingled as the feeling of someone staring at him made him slowly turn his head and to his prediction, there hunk was: boring his eyes directly at his face deep in thought.

“dude what?”

“nothing nothing” he paused for a moment “it’s just, have you been sleeping well?”

Lance immediately felt his body tense up “of course I have why do you ask” he lied.

“because you look like shit” another voice from his right appeared belonging to none other than pidge. Lance rolled his eyes at her in response.

“okay maybe not that harsh but yeah pretty much” hunk agreed

“I’m fine guys even I, lance Sanchez as beautiful as I am can have bad days, shocking I know” he dramatically flailed his arms and placed the back of his palm on his forehead imitating a damsel in distress.

Just as pidge snorted and was about to respond to Lance’s idiocy, their professor harshly slammed the door open startling all the students and announcing his arrival.

“Hello class, can uh- can someone help me with all of this”

Their professor stumbled into the room carrying all sorts of equipment, wood, plastic, paper and dropping half of the supplies onto the floor causing a ruckus all the while. His signature ginger moustache that was always curled at the edges was barely visible behind the tall planks of wood he was carrying. A few students unenthusiastically got up and helped him haul in the rest of the supplies. Once everything was inside the classroom he wiped the small beads of sweat above his brow and clasped both hands eagerly.

“So” he shouted a bit too loudly “Today we are using all the supplies I brought in to build prototype space ships, how exciting wouldn’t you agree!” 

The class all gave a collective half-hearted cheer that sounded more like a groan. Their Professor continued to explain the purpose of the day’s lesson but Lance sort of phased out midway and turned to pidge.

“I’m gonna take a nap wake me up when class is over”

“I’m not gonna wake y-”

“Thanks” he interrupted and folded his arms across the table, not before taking one last glance around the room. Still no Keith, guess he’s skipping today. With a loud yawn and a stretch of his legs he lay his forehead on his folded arms that lay on the table and began to doze off.

After god know how long Lance slowly regained consciousness he stretched out his stiff muscles as a sound similar to what a pterodactyl would make escaped his mouth, now that was a good ass nap. He squinted as he looked around the classroom, the light way too bright for his tired eyes and came to the sudden realisation that he was the only one left. Well other than professor Coran typing away on his desk computer. Damn it Pidge, he thought even she wouldn’t be so cruel as to leave him for dead, he was totally gonna get her back. Lance slowly pushed his chair back hoping he could sneak out without being noticed but unfortunately for him things never turn out so well and the chair screeched loudly as it scraped against the floor. Coran whipped his head around to the source of the sound and saw Lance sneakily trying to make his way to the door.

“Sleep well?” he swivelled his chair around to face lance and twisted the end of his moustache all while giving lance a bright smile.

“uuuh.. look im really sorr-”

“Nope” Coran put one of his hands up to shush him “It’s fine really, you’re one of the most pro-active students in the class, a little too loud most of the time but you never fail to interact during lessons nonetheless, so I can let you off if you’re having an off day” he smiled warmly again.

Lance sighed appreciatively and thanked him making his way to the door.

“buuuut since you did fail to complete todays task I need you to do something for me”

Lance slumped his shoulders and dragged his body back around to face him “what do you need me to do?” he asked dejected.

Coran’s face lit up “well I don’t know if you noticed but one of our students was missing today” he turned to his online register and scanned his eyes through the screen until he stopped at the name he was looking for “Ah yes! A Mr Keith Gyeong was absent and I need you to give him today’s work”

The name instantly made Lance’s stomach twist, he knew he would have to see him eventually but he was hoping that him not showing up to class was him dodging a bullet, but now that bullet somehow boomeranged back and made its way full force right into lance’s backside.

“Me? I barely know the guy; I don’t even know which room or floor he lives in” he exasperated.

“Luckily for you I know exactly where he lives” he grabbed a pen and ripped out a page from his notebook and jotted down something   
“here’s his address, I’ve always noted some sort of animosity between you two maybe this is a way to sort it out”

“wait, he doesn’t live at the garrison?” lance asked completely ignoring the second part of Coran’s sentence.

He pursed his lips and shook his head, there was clearly something that lance didn’t know and protesting was looking like a lost cause right now so instead he took the papers from him, swung on his backpack and typed in the address on to google maps, the place wasn’t too far, maybe a 20-minute bus ride? He huffed once and made his way to the bus stop for his journey- and that’s exactly how lance found himself outside a small apartment complex hesitating to press the buzzer nearly an hour later. He kept getting close, his fingers millimetres from the buzzer but then chickening out. At one point, he even considered just going home it wasn’t worth it and he could just tell Coran that he couldn’t find the place. As lance turned and started walking across the road he heard the door to the complex open with a man in his late twenties walking out, he had a very strong build black hair with a white tuft at the front and- wait. It couldn’t be. Why was Shiro, their professor leaving Keith’s apartment? Okay. Okay maybe he lived in one of the other apartments in the building. Maybe this was all just some sort of coincidence. But what if it’s not the voice in Lance’s brain wondered. How much about did he not know about Keith? I mean it’s not as if they were particularly close- at all, but in the past few days he was finding more and more about him that was beginning to spike his curiosity. Shiro walked down the stairs going in the opposite direction to where lance was standing so he took this as his opportunity to run back up the stairs and quickly stop the slowly closing door and sneak into the building. 

Once inside he took the scrap of paper from his back pocket. Number 46, that was on the third floor. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button watching as the metal doors shut. After he got off Keith’s room was only a short few steps away and now Lance was standing outside his apartment facing the exact same dilemma as he was 10 minutes ago. Well, he already made it this far there’s no point in backing out now so before he got a chance to stop himself he rapidly knocked three times on the wooden door and immediately heard a voice on the other side.

“Damnit what did you forget now”

The door clicked open and there Keith was in all his casual glory; wearing grey sweats and an oversized tee that clearly didn’t belong to him, his hair was tied in a messy high bun and large round glasses framed his cat like eyes. Lance gulped at the what was in front of him, he had never seen Keith in anything other than black shirts and jeans so this was an unexpected surprise. He didn’t have much time to swallow in Keith’s appearance because as soon as Keith got a look at who as actually on the other side of the door he proceeded to shut it as fast as he could not noticing lance’s foot was in the doorway until he yelled at his foot being crushed between the door and the door frame.

“shit- I – I’m sorry” Keith looked apologetic as guilt framed his face letting go of the door and allowing Lance inside who hopped in with his one uncrushed foot.

Lance wiggled his foot around, stepping on it a few times “it’s fine, really” he winced a bit as he walked further into the room shutting the door behind him.

“So..” lance started

“What are you doing here?”

Getting straight to the chase then “Oh well you weren’t in today as you know so professor Coran made me bring you the class work you   
missed out on”

“That’s it?”

“um..yes”

There was an uneasy silence that filled the room as the two boys awkwardly stood not knowing what to say next. There was an obvious elephant in the room that neither of them wanted to address first so lance decided to break the uncomfortable silence by ruffling through his backpack, retrieving the sheets he almost forgot about and extended his arms, handing the worksheets in his hands to Keith who cautiously took the sheets of him and muttered a quiet “thanks”.

“I uh, I guess I’ll leave now” 

Keith opened his mouth in response for a second before closing his lips into a line and giving lance a curt nod instead.

“Ok then…bye” he turned towards the door and reached for the handle clicking the door open and stepping a foot out. He paused for a moment before turning around and deciding that it wasn’t worth pretending nothing happened “This is weird can we please talk about what happened on Friday”

“Oh my god what is wrong with you!” Keith phrased as a statement rather than a question. He shut his eyes hard and rolled his head so far back lance thought lance though his it would snap off and roll onto the ground.

“What? you just wanted me to forget about it and just act like nothing happened?” his voice way coming out way higher than it meant to be.

“Yes! That’s exactly what you should have done!”

“Well I’m sorry that’s not how I do things” he was shouting now too, slamming the door shut at the end of his sentence to make his point clear. “What is your problem with me? Ever since this year started all you do is roll your eyes at me and then when we just so happen to coincidently meet up in public you run off as if I’m some sort of bad smell or I killed your cat! Am I really that horrible of a human being to you?”

“My problem? What’s your problem?” 

It wasn’t until he felt Keith’s finger jab against his chest that he realised they were practically inches away from each other, somehow he must’ve walked up to him and closed the distance between each other in their fit of rage.

“All you ever do is “flirt” in front of other guys whenever I’m around” he air quoted the word flirt with a disgusted look on his face. “And then last week you mentioned a gay bar in class in front of your little friends just to ridicule me and then- then, you actually show up and follow me inside?”

“Woah woah wait a second what the fuck are you talking about!” the way Keith worded things made it seem as if lance did everything to annoy- no not annoy keith, make fun of keith. “You think I do all those things to make fun of you?” Now he shared an equally disgusted look on his face.

“Why else would you? Congrats you figured out I’m gay! I thought I was done dealing with homophobes in high school but nope they still managed to follow me” he lifted his hands and made a motion to lance.

“You think I’m a homophobe?”

Keith looked at him as if he just he asked if the earth was round “Of course I do, why the fuck else would you do all of that stuff”

“Oh I don’t know? Maybe because I’m also gay!” 

The room dropped into pin drop silence, both boys were heaving loudly attempting to catch their breath from their shouting fit. Keith’s whole face was red, a few strands of hair in his bun had fallen across his forehead covering his eyes.

“You’re what?” Keith’s voice much softer now that he had time to process everything that was just said.

“Gay? Yes, I am..well bi to be exact but that’s not important…”

Keith walked backwards, slumping back onto the sofa in the middle of the room and removed his glasses onto the table in front of him and then flopped his head into his open hands covering his face. “I…am an idiot” the room plunged into silence for a while longer. Lance was still standing by the door drawing circles on the floor with his feet; a habit when he was feeling nervous “Wait if you didn’t know it was actually me in the bar at first, why did you try and follow me out” Keith raised his head and looked at lance with such an inquisitive look on his face it almost made him uncomfortable.

“I don’t know your hair just seemed familiar I mean, who else has a mullet other than you” he awkwardly laughed at the end. Ok yes that might have been a lie, but it’s not as if he could just say “oh I though you looked really hot with another man’s tongue in your oesophagus so my dick took control of my body and followed you out”. 

“So….we’re both gay huh”

“no” keith deadpanned 

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“you were about to suggest something!” a small smile tug on the corners of his lips.

“if you’re insinuating that I wanna hook up with you then get your head out of your ass I have standards too believe it or not! Even if you do  
look cute with glasses and your hair tied up” he gave a full-blown smirk to the boy and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“shut up” Keith picked up a cushion next to him and threw it directly at lance’s face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment from the unexpected compliment. When the cushion fell into lance’s hand his face was plastered with shock but only for a second as he soon lunged onto the couch pillow in hand and began to fake suffocate the boy below him with it. Keith struggled under lance’s weight, his body squirming as he laughed trying the push the boy above off him. 

“Get off you’re heavy!” he laughed, the harsh words in response to the surprise of lance practically body slamming him.

“Nope! you started it” lance panted. Even though Keith was blinded by the pillow he could tell lance was smiling through his words.  
He was starting to get out of breath from the amount of movement and how much he was laughing so in a desperate effort to move the figure off him he pinched lance’s side earning him a loud squeal and lance’s grip on the pillow faltered. Keith took that opportunistic moment of freedom, to take the pillow from his weak grasp and fling it to the other side of the room.

“Didn’t expect you to be ticklish” keith laughed through eneven breaths.

Once he could see again he was met with an unexpected feeling that went straight to his gut. Lance had already discarded his jacket in the chaos and was only sporting a t-shirt. Even under the fabric Keith could see his well pronounced pecs and could just about make the beginning of a set of abs but the shirt was too loose to see how many or how defined they were. He continued to trail his eyes downwards until he finally noticed the slightly risqué position they were in: Lance’s thighs were straddling Keith’s hips, his buttocks well and truly on top on his own crotch, he looked up to get a look at lance’s dishevelled appearance, his hair was sticking up at random corners and a bright red dusting lay across his nose and cheeks that was way cuter than it should be. When their eyes met, Lance was the first to move his body, climbing off and straightening out his shirt, Keith immediately missed the bodily contact, the areas that lance’s body were touching immediately feeling cold. Lance seemed completely un phased however, he must’ve been the only one that was getting all hot and bothered seeing as he had no expression whilst he reached behind the sofa to get his jacket and zipped it back on. “Crap” Keith thought, did he see him staring at his body and get creeped out or something? He sat up and cleared his throat.

“what I meant to say before I was rudely interrupted was that if you uh…ever feel alone or whatever or need anyone to talk to about stuff than you can’t talk to others about, I mean I don’t know if you have other gay friends but you always look kind of lonely in class, not that I watch or anything but…”

“thanks” Keith put an end to lance’s stuttering mess of a sentence 

When lance looked at him he expected to see him laughing at his awkwardness but was instead pleasantly surprised at the genuine smile he received, the ones that were so sweet you thought you’d get diabetes just by looking at it. He gulped and gave a barely there smile back to him 

“no problem”

Before the room got too quiet again lance picked up his back pack and walked towards the door. 

“I should probably go” 

Keith nodded back without breaking eye contact.

“see you in class tomorrow?”

“yupp, see you in class”

He finally, finally left the apartment and leaned his head back on the door when it shut, letting out a heavy exhale he didn’t even know he was holding in. His body felt so much lighter than before and he honestly felt…happy? About sorting things out with Keith. With a goofy smile on his face (that had absolutely nothing to do with Keith of course) lance walked to the bus stop and waited for it to come not feeling the harsh winds that blew against his surprisingly warm body. The Bus came not too long later and he boarded, sitting at the window seat and leaning his head against it to look outside across the road at the apartment complex. Just as the bus began to move he saw the exact same male figure climb up to stairs into the building, Shiro again. That was one of the many, many things he never got an answer to today but one tiring conversation, to argument, to play fighting was enough for one day. He sighed loudly and let the bus’s steady vibration calm him down. Maybe he’ll be able to bring it up another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since i finished voltron i wanted to write a klance fic so i stopped being a piss baby and decided to finally write one! This is the first piece of work I've uploaded so i apologise if it's kinda crappy or the grammar is kinda rubbish also feel free to give me any constructive criticism in the comments. lastly please carry on supporting my two babies and of course all of the other characters in the voltron universe. i hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
